aprendiendo a amar
by pierrot sama
Summary: no se que escribir aqui soy maaala para resumir. pero bueno... kid y chrona estan juntos pero el es demasiado serio y ella demasiado timida para demostrarsen su amor asi que dos personas intervienen y les hacen pensar que tal vez no deberian estar juntos. ¿que pasara? jajaja lean para saber


soul eater no me pertenece, pero eso ya lo saben VERDAD, NO ES ASI disfruten

Aprendiendo a amar

Habían pasado dos años desde la derrota del kishin asura y la muerte de medusa. Y tan sólo un par de meses de que el respetado hijo de shinigami-sama y la hija de la bruja, medusa, se hayan hecho pareja de manera oficial. Kid y chrona estaban juntos como "novios" pero la relación que llevaban parecía no haber cambiado mucho y eso era algo que molestaba a dos personas en particular.

Esa tarde de jueves, chrona caminaba por los pasillos del shibusen cuando fue interceptada por cierta rubia adicta a las compras

-hey chrona! Tienes tiempo?- saludo la thompson mayor invitandola a tener una conversación

-ho-hola liz san- la pelirosa correspondió el saludo un tanto asustada (tipico de voz)*

\- ven, vamos a hablar- liz le sonrió para darle confianza y se la llevó a su habitación

\- bien chrona, quiero hablarte de kid

-que ocurre con kid-kun?- preguntó preocupada

-nada, nada - la rubia hizo un gesto con la mano restando importancia- más bien quiero hablar de ustedes dos. Dime ¿que sientes en verdad por kid?

Chrona se sonrojo cual tomate , se lleno de nervios y no pudo dar respuesta. Entonces la mayor prosiguió

\- kid ha estado muy distraído estos días, y aunque no nos quiera decir nada se que algo le preocupa. El cree que no lo quieres de verdad y sólo estas a su lado por temor

Chrona no pudo evitar sentirse culpable y liz lo notó de inmediato. Apoyo su mano en el hombro de la pelirosa y continuo

-eres muy distante y reservada con el, bueno con todos, y eso es lo que hace que piense así. Si de verdad no sientes nada por el te pido que te alejes y no lo hagas sufrir en una relación sin sentido- dicho esto salió de la habitación sin despedirse. Dejando a la portadora de la sangre negra muy preocupada

Y si de verdad estaba haciendo sufrir a kid, debería terminar con el?

En otra parte del shibusen cierto shinigami revisaba la simetría de una estatua cuando también fue interceptado por la joven albarn

-kid necesitamos hablar- habló firme y un poco amenazante. Kid no se molesto en mirale y siguió con su labor. La chica de coletas se molesto y lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa

-es de chrona- sentenció fulminándolo con la mirada El oji ámbar ni se inmutó y desinteresado respondo con un simple "estoy ocupado"

-vez! A esto me refiero- chillo la oji jade mientras lo soltaba exasperada- no te interesa verdad? Eres tan frío y serio. Que no vez que la puedes estar lastimando. Ella más que nadie esta necesitada de amor, algo de lo que careció toda su vida. Y tu sólo te preocupas por tu puta simetria- antes de que el chico pudiera objetar algo ella le interrumpio- no me interesa que pienses, si vas a seguir comportándote como siempre te exijo que la dejes en paz y no la hagas sufrir mas- le ordenó casi a punto de llorar de la ira y se retiró dejando al joven shinigami confundido

Y si eso era cierto y ella sufría por su culpa . debería terminar con ella?

Esa noche ninguno de los dos logró conciliar el sueño. No sabían si hacer caso a lo que les habían dicho sus amigas, estas parecían tener razón en cuanto al trató que ambos se daban y la verdad es que ninguno demostraba lo que sentía por el otro realmente

Al día siguiente las clases transcurrieron con total normalidad. Black star haciendo escándalo, tsubaki tratando de calmarlo. patty riendo, liz limándose las uñas. Soul molestando a maka y maka repartiendo maka-chops a diestra y siniestra. Lo único inusual era que death the kid parecía distante de todo y de todos. Ni siquiera se molesto cuando black star se colgó del ventilador y este se callo arruinando la simetría del salón.

Al finalizar las clases. Cuando todos se retiraban, kid se acercó al asiento de chrona

\- podemos hablar un momento?- le preguntó a la pelirosa con su típico tono de voz serio y neutro. Ella asintió un poco asustada ( ni ya para que mencionarlo) y lo siguió sin decir palabra alguna hasta buscar un lugar para poder hablar solos.

Cuando se disponían a salir a uno de los balcones del shibusen el pelinegro escucho un murmullo que reconoció de inmediato. Rápidamente la tomó de la mano, cosa que era prácticamente nueva para ambos, y se dirigieron a la habitación de la pelirosa tratando de no ser vistos.

Cuando llegaron kid serró la puerta y quedaron sumidos en un silencio un tanto incomodo. Ninguno se atrevía a ver al otro a la cara.

\- chrona, quería decirte que...- el oji dorado comenzó, pero de inmediato se interrumpió a si mismo. De verdad lo haría, estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. De verdad sentía algo por ella? Claro que si, la quería, la amaba. La necesitaba. Jamás había sentido nada igual por nadie. Ella era la única que lo entendía, que sabía lo que es sentirse sólo o abandonado. La única que no le juzgaba ni criticaba su extraña obsesión por la simetría. Y de verdad se acabaría...

Antes de poder notarlo sintió como sus mejillas se humedecían mientras ocultaba la mirada tras su flequillo. Un par de lágrimas traicioneras que lograron escapar de sus ojos. Cuando decidió levantar la vista notó que su compañera estaba en las mismas condiciones. Chrona también lloraba - me- me vas a a de-jar? -Le pregunto entre sollozos mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos- se se q-que no soy m-muy afec-afectuosa pe-pero todo es-esto es nu-nuevo para mi, yo yo ja-jamas había te-tenido a na-nadie que que me quisiera ni personas que me me amaran. Pe-pero eres lo lo más importante en mi vi-vida y te te amo. y y si me me dejas yo... - no pudo terminar ya que sintió como dos cálidos brazos la envolvían

\- perdoname tu a mi. Eres lo más importante para mi tambien y te amo. Yo tampoco se como expresarlo-decía el joven shinigami mientras escondía el rostro en el hombro de su novia. Después levantó su rostro para mirarla de frente aún con lágrimas pero con una cálida sonrisa- pero nunca te dejare-afirmó mientras posaba sus labios en los de ella en un dulce beso que poco a poco se hizo más exigente.

Lentamente la recostó sobre la cama posicionándose sobre ella aún sin romper el contacto. Después los besos fueron acompañados de tímidas caricias. Asustados e inexpertos se dejaron llevar por el momento hasta quedar ambos en ropa interior. Después de un pequeño momento de indesicion, decidieron continuar con lo que ya habían empezado y así pasaron su primer noche juntos habiéndose entregado el uno al otro.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron ambos muy felices . Se tomaron un buen tiempo para levantarse de la cama y como ninguno deseaba que el momento juntos terminara decidieron no salir de la habitacion. Se tenían el uno al otro y era todo lo que importaba, no necesitaron hablar. Pasaron la tarde hablando de cosas sin importancia o simplemente contemplándose en silencio mientras el posaba su cabeza en el regaso de ella.

Mientras tanto las mismas dos personas que les aconsejaron separase estaban sumamente preocupadas. Liz se encontraba preocupada por su tecnico. No había llegado a dormir y tampoco se había aparecido en todo el día. Tal vez la pelirosa si término con el y en este momento el estaba vagando por las calles de death city sufriendo su desamor. Por su lado maka estaba muy preocupada por su amiga, ese shinigami asimétrico lo más probable es que le haya terminado y ella en estos momentos estuviera sola llorando en su habitación del shibusen. Maka estaba muy alterada y su compañero lo notó

\- oi maka.¿ que ocurre?- pregunto soul

\- es que el idiota de kid término con chrona y seguramente ella debe estar destrozada

\- y por que lo haría?

\- es que yo le dije que lo hiciera

-MAKA- le reprendió su arma

\- que? Soul- contestó fastidiada

-no puedes meterte en las relaciones de los demás

\- pero es que ...

-nada, yo se que estas preocupada por como llevan su relación pero no puedes pretender que sean la pareja más melosa de death city conociendo la forma de ser de ambos

Esto literalmente dejó callada a la oji jade la cual comprendió su error

El domingo en la tarde en la mansión del shinigami las hermanas thompson seguían preocupadas por el paradero de su técnico. O bueno al menos la mayor, patty siempre estaba en su mundo. Callendo la noche apareció por la puerta quien tanto esperaban

\- kid! Donde estabas? -pregunto liz preocupada

\- hola chicas, iré a cambiarme. Chrona quedó de venir al rato a cenar con nosotros- diferente a lo que ella esperaba el shinigami parecía bastante feliz. Confundida decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar y disponerse a preparar la cena

Desde el momento en que la pelirosa llegó la pareja no se separó ni un momento y siempre estaban tomados de las manos. Al momento en que los cuatro se centaron a cenar apareció su primer inconveniente. Como podría comer la espadachín si su mano derecha se encontraba ocupada con la mano izquierda de su novio. Sin ni siquiera abrir la boca este comprendió y sonriendo le transmitio un "eso no es problema" . tomó la cuchara y la extendió hasta la boca de su amada. Esta, muy apenada, correspondió el gesto dejándose alimentar. El gesto sorprendió de sobremanera a la thompson mayor.

Cuando parecía que se estaba haciendo muy tarde convenieron que chrona pasará la noche en la mansion

\- chrona arreglaré la habitación de invitados para que pases la noche- anunció liz subiendo a la planta alta de la mansión

\- no será necesario- le llamo kid - ella se quedara con migo

\- neee onechan ¿debemos avisarle a maka-chan? -pregunto inocente patty

\- mmm mejor no- dudó su hermana - quiero conservar a mi técnico vivo

Al día siguiente. Otra vez un jodido lunes de escuela

\- donde estas chrona?- Se preguntaba una alterada chica de coletas caminando de un lado a otro en la entrada del shibusen

\- ya calmate maka, estas exagerando- respondió soul fastidiado en su pose cool. En ese momento llegaron las hermanas thompson y detrás de ellas la feliz pareja

-buenos dias- saludaron los cuatro muy tranquilos dejando a la técnico de guadaña muy desconcertada como "que me perdi"

\- mejor nos damos prisa si no queremos ser disecados- añadió soul para dirigirse al salón como es costumbre

Algunas horas después en el receso La joven albarn recorría la biblioteca cuando unos susurros y.. ¿Gemidos? Llamaron su atención. Inmediatamente se dirigió al lugar del cual provenía el ruido. Allí, en un pasillo poco concurrido de la biblioteca encontró una escena que la dejó en shok. Su inocente y tímida amiga en una situacion muy comprometedora con su novio el que se creía el chico más caballeroso y decente de todo el shibusen

\- que? - contestó kid de manera indiferente- creí haberte entendido que debía ser más cariñoso-sonrió victorioso y lo siguiente que ocurrió fue un supetmegaarchiultrarecontra maka-chop con una biblia para ciegos ( no pregunten por que la tenía)

Fin

* el "típico de voz" es del video de super campeonas de enchufetv, amo a esos locos

Y a ragnarok no lo incluí porque ... Porque no


End file.
